Harry Potter and the Americans!
by IceCreamIsTheElixrOfLife
Summary: What would happen if someone let Americans go to Hogwarts? Especially this group of friends. The Southern Twanged gossiper. The asshole friend that always has your back. The older squad mother whom is always there with advice. The take no shit girl that always knows the rumors. The sweet exterior but insane underneath. The quiet ginger with a mean streak a mile wide. The real Fam.
1. The trainy thingy that takes us places

AN: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. I don't even own all the characters because they're real people but they're my friends so I can write about them. This just came to me one day in 8th grade; considering, I'm in 11th now it's been awhile. Anywho I do own one person though that's me! Jessica the sexy (no you're not) ginger.

Jessica's POV:

So what do you do when you have a crazy vision about an English school you've never seen before? You beg your parents to go and drag all your friends to it too. Of course. What else would you do? Look I didn't ask to be gifted, more like cursed, with the Sight. But come on I got two words to describe this opportunity BRITISH ACCENTS. Oh please don't tell me you don't care about them.

Okay a little about myself: I was born and raised in a small town in Arkansas; that's the Southern United States if you didn't know. I started showing magic at age two and had my first vision at age three. My entire family is magical so I'm full-blooded, and I'm proud of my mixed sorcery blood. My blood includes witch doctors from the Apache, Creek, Choctaw, Cherokee, and Blackfoot tribes; as well as, all over Europe except Greece and Italy sadly. But enough about me I'm here to tell you a story.

I lugged Lucky's, my cat, cage behind me with Edgar, my crow, perched on my shoulder and Flame, my draken (a small dragon), wrapped around my arm. Robin, my childhood friend, led the way with her two cats, that's the most they would let her bring NOT ALL 5 FOR SOME REASON, she finally found an empty compartment. The 6 of us claimed it and I set down Lucky's cage onto one of the seats. I dropped exhausted in the seat beside the kitten's cage. Am I being over dramatic? Yes I am, but come on!!

Kelly smiled over at the rest of us. She's been at this school for a year because they only accept 11 year olds not 9 or 10. I was 9 when I had the vision. " You're gonna love it here." She said.

"You keep telling us that Kelly!" Melissa complained.

I let out a huff. " I don't see the appeal yet." Suddenly, some tall dark and handsome guy walked by the window my eleven year old eyes followed him out of sight. "Okay I do now."

"You're right, girl. Very appealing." Agreed Clarissa. She outstretched her neck to get more of a view.

"Yeah," says Robin her eyes lingering on where he once stood.

Kelly laughs at us then adds. "The window shopping is just an added perk."

"Oh yeah wait until they talk." Says Melissa.

Amanda, whom had yet to speak, looked up from fumbling with her draken, Amora, and added. "I don't think that's what Kelly means but enh what's life without fun?"

"And what's England without window shopping?" I added chuckling.

"Boring," said Melissa sadly. "Very boring."

Okay so at this point you're probably wondering what window shopping is. It is a code word we use when looking at attractive guys, but don't tell the guys. Look I know it's wrong and we shouldn't, but I'm sure it goes both ways.

We continued talking about trivial things until the door to our compartment opened. A young boy about our age with messy black hair stood there. He looked terrified to speak as he kept opening his mouth but no sound came out. Some of my friends waited patiently, but I couldn't take it anymore.

"Need anything man?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

His attention turned to me. He looked relieved that I spoke first. "Actually have any of you seen a toad."

We all shook our heads, and I added in a emphasized Southern (American) accent. "I don't reckon we have."

The boy's gaze lingered on me for a second, but he shifted back to the group when he noticed me staring back. "Well if you see one. I've lost one."

"Jessica!" Robin scolded after the guy shut the compartment door. "Don't you think the added emphasis was a little much."

I studied my friend whom had a natural Southern (US American) twang. She didn't seem offended yet. I cracked a wicked smile. "Nope. Infact, I think it was just right."

My friends let out a small laugh.

Our menial conversation continued until there was a nice awkward pause. I looked around the compartment at all of my friends then suddenly Clarissa pointed to my arm. Flame was gone! Oh my gods... "Flame!" I growled frustrated with the little guy. I looked at Amanda's arm were Amora had tattooed herself. "See you just like to be frustrating!"

"Okay Jessi," said Melissa holding in a laugh. "He can't possibly know that he's frustrating you."

"Oh yes he does, Mel." I snapped. I began searching the compartment having no regard for personal space as I stretched across Kelly's lap. I forcefully moved Robin out of her seat in pursuit of the annoying little guy. After pretty much tearing apart the compartment, I decided he couldn't be anywhere in here. I let out a frustrated huff. "He has to be somewhere around this place."

I headed for the compartment door until... "Wait!" I looked back my eyes landing on Amanda whom had spoken. "I'll help you."

I smiled grateful for Manders's help because I'm super socially awkward. My other friends looked like they were about to offer but I spoke up. "You guys stay here in case he comes back. Manders and I can handle the search of the train."

We stepped out and headed in both directions of the train checking compartments as we went. Our compartment was towards the end of the train so we checked the end before heading the other way. Amanda was much nicer and less invasive in her search then I was. Hey! Can you blame me!? Flame is not the nicest draken! He would bite any stranger that tried to approach him. Or you know burn their hand. He thinks he's bigger than he really his. He thinks he's a real dragon, but he isn't.

"Hey!" I said as we pulled aside the sliding door of a compartment met with a wall of backs.

I glance over at Amanda then made an effort to break through the wall.

"HI!" I yelled waving my hand between their heads. "I'VE LOST A SMALL DRAGON!"

Suddenly everyone in the room, besides Amanda, stepped away and looked at me like I was insane. I looked around at the group of boys. Two of them were huge, well everyone is huge to me, and brutish. In fact, if we were in a movie they'd be the bodyguards of the mob boss. Speaking of mob bosses, the boy between them, whom was very hot if I do say myself, had platinum blond hair and steely gray eyes. His hair was slicked back like a mob boss of the 1920s. I shall call him mob boss and the two bodyguardishboys his goons. My eyes lingered on him before moving on to the others in the room. There was a ginger boy with brown eyes, I can't decide who he looks like,and finally a dark haired boy with emerald eyes and John Lennon glasses.

"What did you say?" asked the mob boss.

I took a deep breath and looked back at Amanda who was still in the doorway. "I lost Flame, my draken. He umm he doesn't really understand umm the-" I drifted off unable to properly form words as I got lost in the mob boss's eyes. He smirked at me and I looked down embarrassed.

"So, how do you lose a small dragon?" asked John Lennon.

"Only Jessica," mumbled Amanda.

I scowled. "It's not my fault; he hates me and loves to run!"

The ginger boy looked me up and down then spoke. "So, he does this often?"

"Well..." I drifted off then turned towards the mob boss. "Why do you slick your hair back like a 20's mob boss?"

"Jessica!" Amanda scolded.

I ignored her and kept talking. "I mean I really can't say much; I cut mine as short as a flapper's, but still I'm curious."

The mob boss laughed at my babbling but didn't answer my question. Which is okay because my attention had moved to something behind his head.

"FLAME!" I yelled diving across the mob boss. The little dragon zipped out of my reach taunting me from his high vantage point. I looked at the mob boss's goons. They could probably provide me with the boost I need. "Okay you," I pointed to the one on the left, "and you!" I pointed to the one on the right. "I need a boost and you'll provide it."

John Lennon, the mob boss, and the ginger boy watched me curiously as Amanda just shook her head laughing.

"Bend down more," I commanded enjoying the fact that they were listening to me. "Okay that's good." I planted my left foot on one's leg then my right foot on the other's and steadied myself on their shoulders. I reached up and grabbed Flame's tiny body. "Haha! Success!" Suddenly, the train gave a lurch and I fell back onto the mob boss. He was, luckily, not as clumsy as me and able to catch and steady me before we crashed to the floor. I blushed slightly and thanked him under my breath. Flame had rewrapped himself around my arm, and I made sure he stayed there this time. The mob boss put me back on my feet, and I dusted myself off. I looked out the window noticing that we were slowing down. Damn! Amanda and I hadn't changed into our uniforms yet. I grabbed her hand, and we rushed out the compartment.

We changed quickly and joined our friends. Kelly departed us for carriages pulled by the coolest horse-like things I've ever seen. She was joined instantly by two ginger guys who looked like twins.

When we found out it was only 4 to a boat I clung to Clarissa like my life depended on it, and it just might.

"Okay so why don't we go three and two so no one's alone," suggested Robin. Hmmm smart I was just gonna go with last one there has to go alone. "I'll go with Clarissa and the three of you guys go."

"Hey! What if I wanted to go with Clarissa!?" I complained still holding her arm.

"Okay so the three of us and the two of you." Robin said rolling her eyes.

"Yay!" I exclaimed. If you haven't noticed I usually get my way. We grabbed a boat and were joined by a pretty blonde girl.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Daphne." I instantly thought of Scooby Doo and knowing Robin so did she.

"I'm Robin," she gestured to Clarissa. "That's Clarissa." Clarissa put up a peace sign and nodded. She gestured to me. "And that's Jessica."

"'Sup." I replied nonchalantly. We looked out over the water. I ran my hand over the surface.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Daphne. "It's filled with monsters."

I retracted my hand quickly then thought it through. "Then why are we traveling on it?" She provided no answer, so I resumed running my hand along the surface water. I can't say I wasn't impressed with the castle because I was. What can I say? I like castles. I should've been born in medieval times, so I could take one over, or marry into it, and rule from its secluded heights with an iron fist. Or I should've been born in the roaring twenties. They would've been nice too. The castle itself looked like I could spend years wandering the halls and still not have been in every part of it. My sense of adventure was overwhelming me. I will defeat you castle! I have seven years; I can find all your secrets.

The boats lurched to a halt on the other shore. I was not sure if we talked any during the ride, but I almost didn't care.

We entered the main entrance and my breath hitched at its beauty. Oh yeah I could get used to a place like this! They even have a hog! It is home! (A/N: For everyone that doesn't know the University of Arkansas's mascot is a razorback, a hog. The entire state considers the razorbacks their team because we are a small town minded state.) My excitement was curbed as a woman with gray hair up in a perfect bun, wish I could do that, approached us with an official looking scroll. It was legit a scroll, like a squire uses.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the old woman staring at us all judgingly. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremonybecause, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room."

"More like spend my free time in those dormitories sleeping." I whispered to Melissa who nodded knowingly.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." The old bun lady continued. "Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours."

"Like do I get to keep the House?" I asked Melissa cracking a wicked smile at my stupid joke.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She said looking down at the guy who had lost a toad.

"Smarten up? What does that mean?" I asked Melissa. She shrugged in response. "Should I like hit the books or something? Learn something new?" I laughed slightly at my own jokes as Mel fought to keep in a laugh.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." She said then swept away.

Psh! Quietly?! Haha don't make me laugh. As soon as she left whispers broke out among all the First years.

We, like many other first years, excitedly discussed the Sorting Ceremony and which House we would be in.

"Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Snapped old bun lady returning to the group of eager first years. "Now form a line, and follow me."

And with that we entered the Great Hall.

A/N: Okay I would like to thank my friends in this story for allowing me to use their names and identities as characters. You guys are the real MVPs. PS give me feedback on what you guys think it'll branch out some more after these first few chapters.


	2. The freaky hat thing

Melissa's POV:

Look if I had a choice in the matter me and my antisocial self would be back in the States in bed. But as Jessi demanded I and the others come; I came. I honestly have no idea why I let her talk me into this. Well it's not all bad; there are certain perks.

I'm a metamorphogus. We found this out when an angry six year old me made a pot explode and my hair turned bloodred. I'm half and half. My mother comes from a proud, powerful wizarding family down in Cajun country. My father was a normal mortal guy who got into some trouble. Long story short, my mother saved him, they fell in love and got married much to the protest of her father. So that's my back story on with the actual story.

We entered the Great Hall and it took my breath away. Candles floated illuminating the room but somehow not dripping wax. The ceiling showed a night sky. My eyes traveled from the ceiling to the tables of people. There were four tables and the only thing that defined them from each other was the colors on the uniform: red and gold, blue and bronze, black and yellow, and silver and green. I had no idea which is which probably should find that out before it's my turn to be sorted. Oh well.

"Hey," whispered someone tapping on my arm. I turned around to be met with the face of Jessica. Her red hair, cut off at the cheek bones with straight across bangs, stuck out oddly matching the mischievous glint in her hazel eyes. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the back of the group. "Keep look out I want that sword."

I rolled my eyes but agreed to keep watch. I looked up at the crest with the two swords displayed behind it. Why does she want one? Only heaven knows. Why am I allowing her to steal one? Because I apparently don't value my life. She planted one foot on a part of the wall that jetted out. I watched her slightly amused.

"Mel, I just realized that I don't know how to rock climb." She said causing me to laugh.

"And what's going on over here?" Snapped a voice behind me causing me to jump and Jessi to fall.

Jessica yelped, like a puppy, as she hit the floor. "It doesn't concern you, Jay Gatsby." She snapped at the person behind me. I slowly turned around to be met with the grey eyes of a blond boy about our age.

'Jay Gatsby' glared down at her. "What did you just call me!?"

'Jay' had two guys standing on either side of him and kind of did look like he was from the twenties.

Jessica laughed putting up her hand; I helped her off the ground. She popped up in front of him, and we all began walking back to the group. "I don't know your real name."

He smirked. What's that about? "This is Crabbe and Goyle." He said motioning to the guys beside him. I half expected him to say his associates. He didn't. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

I leaned over to Jessi and whispered. "Okay Bond."

She snickered which caused Draco's smirk to fall into a scowl. " Think my name's funny-"

"No!" She cut off. "Just the way you said it like James Bond."

He gave her a confused look.

"The movies," she explained. "Agent double O seven. Come on! It's a British movie!"

He shook his head still not understanding.

"Even I've heard of Bond,"I said. "And, according to Jessi, I was deprived as a child."

Jessica put her hand over her heart and gasped dramatically. "You've never seen a Bond movie!"

Draco shook his head.

"Oh you poor derived child," she said. "I'll have to make you watch one."

"Good luck surviving her." I said.

He laughed slightly and I hauled Jessi away from him, so she couldn't annoy him anymore, and we joined the rest of our friends for the Sorting Ceremony. Professor McGonagall, yes I had caught her name, had placed an old looking hat on a stool at the front of the room. It looked super worn out and I was confused until it began to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find there kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone in the hall clapped for the little hat, even me, as it bowed to each table.

"Looks like something out of a horror film," Robin mumbled.

Amanda nodded and Jessica laughed.

"What!?" Robin exclaimed. "It does!"

"If it can see everything in my head; I'm screwed." whispered Jessi ensuing laughter from the rest of us.

I glanced up at the hat. It had gone still. I wonder what it looks for in you to place you in your House. I'm not particularly brave or super intelligent. I'm not overly ambitious, but I am pretty loyal. In all honesty, I'm not really sure where I belong.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a scroll. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said then glancing down at her scroll she called, "Abbott, Hannah!"

She was placed in Hufflepuff, and so the "famous" Sorting Ceremony had begun. We made small comments about the people being sorted, but for the main part we were anxious about where we would be placed. I just know Jessi's gonna be put in Slytherin, and Amanda in Hufflepuff, but as for Robin and Clarissa (or myself) your guess is as good as mine. I was turning over in my mind the traits of each House when McGonagall called Robin.

"Carlton, Robin!" Rob hung her head slightly and walked up to the stool and the hat. She sat down locking eyes with each of us before the hat was placed on her head. It seemed like an eternity we waited before the hat declared.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

McGonagall removed the hat from Robin's head smiling down at her. Robin looked a lot better after her LONG talk with the hat. I could hear Kelly cheering over everyone else as Robin sat beside her at the Gryffindor table. They began speaking to each other quietly, and Kelly introduced her to two attractive, ginger, twin boys. I'll have to ask Kelly to introduce me to those two. I hadn't noticed I was staring until Jessi hit me on the arm.

"Are you listening to me!?" She snapped. Of course I was not.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Gasp! How dare you!?" She exclaimed half kidding but also half serious.

"Holcomb, Clarissa!" McGonagall called. Giving us one last pleading look, Clarissa went up to the front of the room and sat on the stool.

Just as it had with Robin, the Sorting Hat took an eternity placing Clarissa too. In fact, Clarissa seemed to be giving the Sorting Hat a piece of her mind (A/N: PUN INTENDED!!). Finally it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Whoop whoop that's my best friend!!"Jessi said out of the corner of her mouth obviously to scared or embarrassed to say it out loud.

I rolled my eyes at her letting a small laugh escape my lips. "What about Rob?"

"That's my other best friend!" She said out of the other corner of her mouth.

"What about me?" asked Amanda kiddingly.

"You're my real best friend, Amanda." She stage whispered putting a hand on Amanda's shoulder.

"What am I!? Chopped liver!" I complained jokingly.

"Yes," Jessica replied easily.

"What!? Fine!" I exclaimed fake pouting.

She gave a small laugh quickly replying. "I'm only kidding!" When I didn't answer she screamed out. "LOVE ME!" This outburst caused many people in the hall to turn toward us.

"I love you, Jessica Watts." shouted Kelly.

"Thank you Kelly!" she said as she gestured around us with her hand. "See everyone loves me."

I rolled my eyes at her again.

"Payton, Melissa!" Professor McGonagall called. I glanced at Jessica and Amanda before walking up to the front of the room and sitting on the stool. Professor McGonagall slapped the hat on my head and I was shrouded in darkness, much like my life.

Silence.Hmm, I need food.A laughing filled my head. It took me a few seconds to realize it was the hat, and I wasn't insane... yet.

"What?" I asked the hat, totally unaware of how this whole talking to a hat in my head thing works.

"Most kids think of their preferred house or are so nervous about where they'll go."It answered.

"Well maybe you should feed the kids first, because all I can think about is the food I'm about to eat."I snapped.

"Whoa whoa you're angry when hungry huh?"

"It's called hangry,"I scoffed.

"That's not a word."the hat said matter-o-factly.

"Yes it is, despite what you may think smarty-pants."I huffed. My stomach gave a loud growl, and I became more frustrated with the Hat.

"Actually I'm a hat,"it corrected.

I sighed in frustration.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled to the rest of the hall. I hadn't even realized it had placed me until the professor was nudging me towards the now applauding Ravenclaw table. I sat down on the side closest to the Slytherin table right across the aisle from Clarissa. She gave me a little nod, which I returned. I turned my gaze back to the Sorting Ceremony wondering what the house saw that made it place me in Ravenclaw.

A few more people had been sorted, but one stood out from the others. Not because it was necessarily long or special, but everyone seemed to know this guy. "Potter, Harry!" It wasn't particularly a unique name, in fact, millions of people probably had the same name. Despite this all the people around me started whispering about him when McGonagall called him.

I leaned to the girl beside me. "Who is he? Is he off a sitcom or something? Like Ross from FRIENDS?"

The girl looked at me like I was stupid. Bitch please try me! "No that's Harry Potter; he defeated the Dark Lord!"

Dark Lord? Harry Potter? What!? "Uhh Jessica Watts is right there he couldn't have defeated the Dark Lord."

The girl did not look amused and didn't talk to me anymore. I watched this Potter guy get sorted. It didn't take long for the hat to decide to put him in Gryffindor. A great eruption of cheers came from the Gryffindor table as if it had just announced that they had won the lottery.

A few more people were sorted including a girl named Lisa who sat beside me when finally McGonagall called. "Watts, Jessica!"

I watched as my shy, ginger friend skipped up to the front of the room glancing back at Amanda briefly. She was nervous. I could tell, but she was doing her best to act like she wasn't. She sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

It hadn't even been on her head five seconds when she screamed. "HURRY UP ALREADY!"

The whole hall laughed including the hat but it still declared. "SLYTHERIN!" I knew it! She threw the hat off causing McGonagall to dive to catch it and ran to the Slytherin table sitting right beside Clarissa and coincidentally in front of Draco.

As McGonagall finished up the last few kids she finally got to the name. "Yang, Amanda!" Amanda, who was the second to last one to be sorted, walked up to the stool head down nervous as ever. It took the hat about two seconds to decide to put her in: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Amanda went to join her new house-mates and someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was that girl Lisa. I smiled at her already going over all the ways my antisocial self would ruin this conversation.

The girl waved slightly. "Hey I'm Lisa Turpin."

"Melissa Payton," I said waving back. "Nice to meet you."Okay so far so good.

Lisa smiled at me. "I heard there would be more Americans this year but never expected them to be all girls."

She sounded a little disappointed though I have no idea why. American guys are disgusting and so not worth it. But then again she grew up around these guys, so she may think the same about them. "Well we were gonna bring some guys but either they didn't want to come or they're parents wouldn't let them."

She laughed and went to say more but the hall went quiet as the headmaster got up. "Welcome!" He said his eyes shining over his crescent glasses. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Everyone clapped and cheered though the first years did it unsure of whether he was insane or not. As he sat down food appeared in front of us. Yes! Food! Out of thin air! This is my kind of place! I began to eat meeting, in addition to Lisa, a girl named Mandy and a girl named Padma, not Padme though that would be cool. They seemed cool maybe I can make friends in my house.

A/N: Just my usual thank you to my friends for allowing me to do this and also ARE YOU HAPPY NOW KELLY!!?? I UPDATED!!!


End file.
